


The Chase

by MalcomReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcomReynolds/pseuds/MalcomReynolds
Summary: Something is stalking Marinette





	The Chase

She had that feeling that something was watching her. Hearing the soft pad of footsteps behind her, Marinette ran. A glance over her shoulder showed that her that her suspicions were true. She was fast, surprisingly so, but the dark figure chasing her was faster. And smart.

He stalked her through the night, blending into shadows and jumping out from behind corners. He anticipated her moves, and took shortcuts, while Marinette had to stick to the main pathways to keep from being attacked alone in an alley. Marinette's feet pounded down the pathway through the park, but she was tiring. It was a dangerous shortcut, sometimes busy, but sometimes lonely, and she took that chance.

She could see the bakery. She was almost home, but the shadow was getting ever closer. She could hear his breath coming hard, even over her panting gasps, as she pushed her body to its limits. 20 meters until the edge of the grass. 15 meters. 10. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, her momentum stopped so suddenly that she pitched forward, falling face down.

Holding her tight, he flipped her over, pinning her in place with his superior strength. Both of her much smaller hands were held above her head in one of his; and his legs bracketed hers, his weight keeping her from bucking or kicking. His eyes gleamed with a malicious joy as he looked her up and down, taking in her look of fear, her body's reaction to his proximity. He grinned wolfishly.

Slowly, he lifted her shirt to expose her pale belly, and she felt the rasp of his claws against her skin, and screamed. Again and again she felt his claws, across her belly, down her sides, and up to her shoulders, her whole body was shaking and her screams pierced the night. She tried to fight off her attacker, but her attempts became weaker as the tears rolled from her eyes. She was finally able to gasp out the words that made him pause, "Chat! Stop! That tickles!"

Grinning down at her Chat responded, "That's the point of tickling, Princess." He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss lingered, and he released her hands in order to cup her cheek, and her hands dove into his hair, pulling him down closer. They broke apart, and Chat rolled off of her, pulling them both to their feet. Marinette slipped her hand into his. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go home."


End file.
